This invention, in general, relates to a seat. More particularly, this invention relates to a collapsible seat that provides a seating area in a folded arrangement and an unfolded arrangement.
Typically, foldable seats are used to provide readily available seating areas. When not in use, the foldable seats may be folded and stored. However, the foldable seats may not provide a seating area in the folded arrangement.
Typically, a foldable seat comprises different parts, for example, the seat, the lumbar support, etc. If any one of the parts is damaged, the entire foldable seat may need to be replaced. Even if the damaged part can be replaced, each damaged part must be replaced by a similar part. The different parts of the seat are not interchangeable. Also, different parts of the foldable seat, when dismantled may occupy a large amount of storage space.
Foldable seats may be formed using parts, for example, annular rings. However, the foldable seats formed using the annular rings do not have arm rests and therefore may not be comfortable to sit on. The foldable seats may not have legs and weight supports, and therefore may be unstable and may lack structural strength. Furthermore, the foldable seat formed using the annular rings provides a seating area only in the unfolded arrangement.
Hence, there is an unmet need for a constructing a collapsible seat using parts of a substantially similar shape and size in a specific configuration that provides a seating area in a folded arrangement and an unfolded arrangement. Furthermore, there is a need for a collapsible seat with easily replaceable interchangeable parts.